


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by CNWinters



Category: Guiding Light, Otalia - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Christmas, F/F, Future Fic, Otalia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around seven years after Francesca's birth, Olivia finds herself on the West Coast with no way to get home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Chapter 1**

"Mom! Is your plane gonna leave today?" an hopeful, seven-year-old Francesca asked into the phone.

Olivia wore a bittersweet smile. The sound of Francesca's excitement warmed her heart, but the situation was far from endearing.

"No, Sweetie. We're still waiting."

"I miss you," Francesca whimper.

"I miss you too, Kiddo – all of you. Is your Ma there?" she asked.

"Are you going to be home for Christmas? You said you would," Francesca reminded her.

Olivia closed her eyes as she sat in her hotel room. Literally, it was HER hotel room since it was now her hotel. The acquisition of the Galaxy property would be a great stepping-stone to the Beacon franchise in the Pacific Northwest. And after weeks of negotiations, the deal was done. At the moment though, being stuck in Portland wasn't part of the plan.

"I know I said I'd be home, Peanut, but right now it's not looking very good."

"Oh…" Olivia could hear the disappointment in her daughter's voice. "Here's Ma. I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Sweetie."

A few seconds later Olivia heard Natalia's disappointed, "Hey, no luck huh?"

Olivia could only groan at first. "No. Planes are getting in, but no one's getting out. They don't have enough de-icer here so no one can take off….This really sucks."

"I know."

"I promised Chessie I'd be home."

"I know."

"I-I should have waited until after the holiday."

"You couldn't wait," Natalia told her. "You were right to close this deal now. Marriott wanted that property bad and it's a great location for Oregon, right?"

Olivia smiled. "Thank you for trying to make me feel better."

"Everyone here understands. It's the weather that's keeping you away; not anything of your choosing."

"I'm half tempted to rent a car and drive home," Olivia muttered.

"Yeah, but first you've gotta get around the Cascades and then the Rockies. That's a great plan," Natalia laughed.

"I'm stuck, huh?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. Frank's here to keep me warm."

"Oh, ha, ha. Like I believe that for a second," Olivia giggled.

"Blake and Doris then?"

Olivia snorted. "Like Doris would share her lady. Please."

Natalia chuckled. "Hey, I made you laugh."

"You did, but I still feel like the winner of the worst Mom of the year award."

"You're not, Sweetheart."

"How's Bean doing?"

"Fine. She misses you too, but when you're 17 you can't admit you want your mommie. She's at Jodi's now, but she'll be home this evening. Want me to have her call when she gets in?"

Olivia nodded although she knew Natalia couldn't see her. "Yeah, I miss my Jellybean too. I miss everyone, hell, I even miss the Coopers. We've only got so many Christmas's, you know?"

"Don't get yourself worked up, okay? It's not good for your heart."

"I know."

"You've been eating right?"

"Yes."

"Honest?"

Olivia grinned. "Okay, I had a cheeseburger for lunch today and really, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know that I cheated."

"I know you. It's day three of trying to get home and you're feeling pretty defeated. You're getting to the 'screw this; I'll eat what I want because I'm never coming home' phase. We both know that's not true though."

Olivia could hear the smile in Natalia's voice it and it made her smile too.

"Well, you're right. I was depressed when they canceled my flight again," she offered in explanation.

"I'll let it slide this time, but Liv-."

"I know. I'll try to be good for dinner. Rabbit food only, okay?"

Natalia smiled again. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you too."

"I'll talk to you later. I've got some last minute Christmas preparations, okay?"

"Okay. Talk to you tonight."

"Bye, Babe."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and then hung her head.

**Chapter 2**

It was December 23rd, 2015 and Olivia found herself wandering the halls of her new hotel after spending the day watching a NCIS marathon. The fact she was walking around HER new hotel brought a momentary grin to her face. Professionally, things were looking up. She had 10 hotels in the growing chain now. Personally, though, she was lonely, missing Christmas with her family and friends.

All in all, however, she figured there were worse ways to spend the holiday. She really needed to 'buck up.' She thought of the soup kitchen that Natalia helped with each week and the people that came in for food and shelter. Her life could be worse… much worse. And although she understood that fact as she walked the halls of the plush hotel, she still ached for her family no matter how blessed she felt.

She arrived at the hotel bar and took a seat on the stool. She checked her cell phone yet again to see if Emma had called.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked politely. He looked rather young - perhaps early 20's.

"Martini, extra olives, a little dirty."

"Comin' right up." He nodded and went to work.

Olivia let out a sigh and watched the TV screen above them that showed a news reporter talking about the 'freak storm' that was hitting the area. Snow and blistering cold was playing havoc with travelers unused to the extreme shift of the weather. But they did manage to get some planes in with extra de-icer on board. Still, it didn't sound like they'd be ready to get everyone out by the 25th.

"No one's getting out soon it seems," she muttered.

"Are you one of the trapped folks?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I'm trying to get back to Illinois before Christmas, but I don't think that'll happen."

"Well, if you're here come Christmas, we'll do our best to make you feel at home. It's a nice bunch of folks; good people."

"I know. That's why I bought the hotel." She smiled.

"You're Ms. Spencer?" he asked curiously. She nodded. He wiped his hand on his apron and then extended it so they could shake. "Nice to meet you. We heard about the take-ove-uhhh, purchase of the hotel. In fact, rumors are flying around like crazy."

"Such as?"

He went to work mixing the drink. "Honestly? They say you're going to fire everyone; clean house and start fresh. Stuff like that."

"I have no intention of firing 'everyone' here," she answered. "I need people to run the hotel. But I will be doing reviews to see who's doing their jobs well and who's not."

He grinned. "Well, if that's the case then drinks are 'on the house'," he teased as he put the martini in front of her.

"Giving away my money already, huh?" she said with a grin.

"I figured you're buying anyway," he countered.

Olivia smiled larger. "What's your name?"

"Daniel."

"Well, Daniel, tonight you're my surrogate son. How's that?"

"Okay. Does that mean Santa's gonna bring me something nice for Christmas?" he joked.

Olivia took a sip of her drink. With a look of satisfaction she reached into her front pocket and pulled out a roll of money. She pulled a hundred from the roll and put it on the counter.

"Merry Christmas," she said as she slid it over to him.

"Merry Christmas indeed," he replied as he picked it up. He leaned toward her a little bit. "Would it be too forward to say I have an Oedipus complex, 'Mom'?" he asked playfully.

Olivia laughed out loud and pulled another hundred from the roll. "That was funny. Have another," she retorted. "As cute as you are 'Sonny' I'm very happily married with children."

"How many?"

"Wives or children?" Olivia joked.

"Children," he said as he smiled. "But now I'm more intrigued by the wife part."

"I bet you are," Olivia smirked at first and then looked off fondly. "Natalia's beautiful and funny and…decent. She's a good person, you know? A good heart?" Daniel nodded. "And we've got four children. Well, not really children. There're two grown-ups – Rafe and Ava; one who's almost grown – Emma, who's in high school, and one who just turned seven - Chessie."

"Wow, that's a stretch in ages. One about to go to college and one in elementary school."

"Yes, Chessie was a surprise, but a welcomed one. And Emma, our Jellybean, she looks more and more like a woman everyday. It seems like yesterday she was begging for Hannah Montana CD's; now she's shopping for colleges…You have kids?"

"Nope, single and loving it," he replied. "I might settle down someday if I find the right gal. For now though, I'm exploring my options."

"Good plan. Keep your freedom and don't settle. That way when you meet the right gal you'll know it in your heart."

"Is that how you did it?"

Olivia nodded. "But with lots of road bumps along the way," she added. "Hey, you think I can get some dinner over here?"

"Of course, you're the boss."

Olivia smiled. "Yes, I am."

He reached down and handed her a menu. She looked at it for a few moments.

"No, chicken and rice, huh?" she asked absently. "It's chicken and rice night tonight," she explained although he looked confused. "Back at home, I mean. Christmas Eve is turkey and Christmas Day is ham. Today though, it's chicken and rice night and Natalia, my wife, she makes the best…I miss her cooking. I miss her. I miss…everything. Don't mind me though. I'll just have a little pity party here by myself."

"Perfectly acceptable," Daniel replied. "Would you like another drink while you 'wallow' there on your barstool, Ma'am?"

Olivia grinned. "Hit me."

After an hour later, with her two martini's down and her plate of Salmon with slivered almonds on asparagus mostly gone, she bid Daniel a goodnight. She checked her cell phone again on the elevator, but there was no message. As she entered her room, she placed the phone on the nightstand and went to the dresser for her pj's. Before she could get them on, the phone began to ring with Emma's ringtone.

She smiled as she hit the 'send' button.

"Hey, Jellybean," she began. "How are you doing?"

"Good," she replied. In the last few years, Emma's voice lost its 'squeaky' tone. It was deeper; more womanly than childlike. "Ma said you wanted me to call tonight. I guess Christmas in Springfield isn't going to happen, huh?"

"No, probably not," Olivia sighed. "You'll have to look after Ma and Chessie while I'm gone; help them out. Rafe and Ava should be there soon though." There was a bit of a silence. "Emma? Did I lose you?"

"I'm here," she replied in a soft voice.

Just then Olivia heard a knock at her door. "Hold on, Bean."

Olivia stomped toward the door. Unless it was someone telling her the airport called for her to go home, she found herself growing annoyed. She flung the door open to see Emma standing there with her arms open and her head cocked to one side.

"Told you I was here," she replied.

Olivia rushed forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. She didn't let her go as she asked, "How did you get here on such short notice?"

Emma was grinning from ear-to-ear as she pulled back a half step. She motioned to the other side of the hallway.

"I had help," she said as she nodded.

Olivia looked in the direction Emma pointed and saw everyone there – Doris and Blake, with Ashlee; the Coopers who included Frank, Buzz, and Lillian. The Spauldings were there too - Phillip, Beth, Lizzie, Bill, their son Harlan Billy IV. It only took a few seconds before Natalia released her hand from Chessie's shoulder. A second later the girl flew toward Olivia as Rafe and Ava looked on from behind with a smile. She picked the young girl up in her arms and hugged her tightly as they collectively began to move forward.

"Now we don't have to miss Christmas," Chessie told her.

"No, Peanut, we don't," Olivia said as she kissed the girl in the cheek firmly.

"Merry Christmas," Natalia greeted her wife as she closed the distance.

Olivia set Chessie down and pulled Natalia toward her. She kissed her wife deeply and then rested her forehead on hers after pulling away.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Olivia told her. "How did you all get here?"

"My daddy's rich and he's gotta plane," Emma said smugly, which made the group chuckle.

Olivia looked over at Phillip. "You did this?"

He shrugged bashfully. "What can I say? Yes, I spoil my kids. Emma wanted her Mom for Christmas so who am I to say no."

"Not that I'm complaining but…everyone? How did you get everyone here that quick?"

"I wanted to be with Emma," Chessie offered.

"And we wanted to be with her," Buzz said as she tussled his granddaughters hair.

"And we," Rafe provided as he pointed to himself, Ashlee and Ava, "just readjusted our flight schedules from Springfield to here."

"Right," Ashlee replied. "Mom and Blake said the plan changed so here we are."

"Of course," Ava offered. "That's not without a few looks from ticket counter clerks who thought we were nuts for going INTO the storm area."

"Speaking of which," Phillip offered, "we would have been here about an hour ago, but the roads are horrible."

"But how did you all plan it this fast though. I just found out-?"

"I made a few calls, and here we are," Natalia said. "You might not be able to come home for Christmas, but there's no reason we can't bring Christmas to you." Olivia began to tear up. "Oh no. No crying allowed," Natalia warned and then kissed her soundly. "This is a happy time," she added firmly.

Olivia sniffed and then squared her shoulders. "You're absolutely right! Let's drop the bags and I'll give you the tour."

Collectively, with cheering approval of the plan, the group made their way inside Olivia's suite, but Olivia pulled Natalia aside.

"You're wonderful. You know that?"

"I've been a good girl this year," Natalia said playfully. "It's only fair I get what I wanted for Christmas - you."

Olivia cupped Natalia's face and pulled her in for slow burning kiss.

"I love them all, but these people are NOT staying in our suite tonight," Olivia said with an unmistakable leer in her voice that made Natalia chuckle.

**Chapter 3**

"This reminds me of our first Christmas," Olivia whispered as Natalia cuddled into her shoulder as they lay in bed next to one another.

"I remember us fighting over fake trees verses real ones."

"Okay, correction. Our first Christmas as a real couple. We were up late because Emma was convinced she could stay awake and catch Santa."

Natalia smiled into her wife's shoulder. "And Chessie was up every three hours to eat. Yes, I do remember."

"We spent a lot of time curled up like this. I don't think we got more than two hours sleep that entire night," Olivia giggled.

"Kinda like us right now," Doris's voice said from the foot of the bed. "Go to sleep."

Around the suite was a litter of people. The Coopers were in the living room area; not more than 15 feet away. The Spauldings were in the second bedroom right next door. The Spencer-Riveras and the Wolfes were in the master suite, and although it was large, it felt crowded with seven people. Olivia had spent the day before showing off the hotel to their family and playing pictionary games in the ballroom to keep them, and the other hotel guests, entertained. The storm was finally letting up and they might have been able to fly out, but they voted to stay another day. Right now it was a few moments before midnight on Christmas Eve.

"It's not my fault there's 'no room at the Inn'," Olivia told her best friend.

"I thought as the boss you had some 'pull' around here?" she teased.

"I would have given everyone a room if they weren't all booked because of the storm."

Blake rose up and said, "So we should be happy we're not away in a manger?" She grinned.

"With no crib for a bed?" Doris added.

"You're lucky you got the roll away," Olivia said sternly.

"Hey, you're in a king-sized bed," Doris shot back.

Olivia sat up and waved her hands. To her left were Natalia and Francesca, and to her right were Emma and Ava. There was hardly any room to turn over for any of them.

"You wanna switch?" Olivia challenged.

"Switch?" Doris asked. "Blake for Natalia? Kinda kinky, but what the hell? I'll try anything once; twice if I like it."

Three pillows were suddenly hurled at Doris from Blake, Natalia and Olivia.

Emma giggled from her side of the bed as Doris tossed the pillows back to their owners.

"Go to sleep," Olivia warned her daughter.

"How can I with all this talking?" Emma asked. "It's like a lesbo slumber party."

"And Rafe," his voice called up from the floor.

"And Ashlee," her voice floated up too.

"Right. A lesbo slumber with Rafe and Ashlee," Emma added and paused a beat. "You know, Auntie D, if you don't like it in here you could always go to the living room and stay with the Coopers?"

The smile could be heard in Emma's voice although her face was unseen.

"Yeah, you're real funny," Doris replied. In a smaller voice she added, "Smart ass."

Ava began to giggle although she sounded sleepy, "Apples really don't fall far from the tree."

"Why do the Spaulding's get the other room, huh?" Doris asked.

"He brought the plane," Natalia said sleepily. "He gets the bedroom."

"But like Bean said," Olivia added. "If you'd like to move to the living room."

"We'll stay here," Blake spoke up quickly.

"Thought so," Olivia retorted. "I don't think Frank's homicidal, but I wouldn't trust sleeping in a room with him when he's got a pillow in his hand. He might 'slip' and smoother one of you."

"Or both of us," Blake offered.

"Or both of us," Doris parroted.

"Poor Frank," Natalia sighed.

"Oh, please," Ava groaned. "Enough with the poor Frank routine. He likes lesbians, okay? If he picked women better suited for him this would be a moot point."

"I wasn't a lesbian," Blake replied. "And neither was Natalia."

"So Frank just turns women gay?" Olivia teased.

"Olivia," Natalia warned. "Behave."

"I wasn't gay," Blake continued. "Curious, sure."

"Did I satisfy your curiosity?" Doris asked and then wiggled her eyebrows.

"And then some," Blake said after smiling. She leaned over and kissed Doris slowly on the lips and made a humming noise in the process.

"No kissage, okay?" Ashlee begged. "The last thing in the world anyone wants to hear is their mom making out while they're on the floor, trapped, with nowhere to go."

"Agreed," Ava, Rafe and Emma all said at once.

"Kids are just no fun today," Olivia told Natalia who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Uh-huh," came her mumbled drowsy response.

"Okay, guys, let's get some sleep," Olivia replied as she snuggled next to her wife. "Goodnight kids, Goodnight Doris, Goodnight Blake."

"Goodnight JohnBoy," Doris joked, making Olivia snort. "Can the Walton's just go to bed now?"

"Who're the Waltons?" Emma asked.

"God, I'm old," Doris sighed.

XXXX

The next morning the Coopers and Spauldings looked rested. The Spencer-Rivera's and Wolfe's were another story. Olivia nursed her coffee, trying to stay awake as Francesca played 'Santa' and handed out gifts to everyone. Doris and Blake were in a continuing state of yawning, but, Natalia, on the other hand, was alert and playing hostess to the gathering. She served drinks and a continental breakfast to the crowd. Olivia wasn't sure how Natalia could do it. She didn't get much more sleep than her it seemed. Rather than question it though, she just enjoyed it as she let the steaming cup of joe ease her into her day.

As the last present was unwrapped, Olivia looked around at the destruction of it all and smiled. It wasn't about the mounds of material items that inhabited the room along with the scraps of disregarded paper. In truth, she could replace any of those things. What she couldn't replace was the people scatted on the floor, the chairs, the sofas… the entire room. They were what really mattered; her most prized possessions you might say.

In the end, she didn't miss Christmas. Christmas came to her. And although she knew how lucky she was for all the gifts of love and friendship in her life, for the first time she felt truly blessed.

**The End**


End file.
